LOVE HAVEN
by LucyfromSK
Summary: When a certain place ends up being abandoned, love spurts and turns it into love haven. Hiei and Kurama fanfic. Don t like, don t read.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hi, everyone! This is my story about my most favourite YYH couple Hiei and Kurama!

I hope you enjoy! AGAIN: If you DO NOT LIKE YAOI or DO NOT LIKE H&K, DO NOT READ!

If you do and if you like the story, please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

...at least I can ´borrow´them to make a story!...

* * *

LOVE HAVEN

No tears were shed when Genkai ceased and naturally left the world of living. She knew exactly what she was talking about when she gave us the instructions about the future destiny of her temple. Wisely and sensibly, she evaluated her power and life energy reserves and with respect to the results, she prompted Yukina to set on a journey off her dwelling. Yukina understood, as she later told us, and left without reasonless questions or sorrows. Finally, conserving all her dignity and erudition and with the feeling of satisfaction and significance in life of a few beings, she died. Her funeral glistened with simplicity and the reflection of this gleam moltened into the form of our memories. No attempts to pronounce an oral obituary of her life was necessary. She has never lost her identity, she has just transfered to another world and then to the infinity. All we did was to wish her all the best there.

As the terms in Makai were relatively peaceful, the temple and its surroundings didn't meet any usage for a long time. However, this period came to its end when two souls, by this time having met, having run parallely on the same road of happening, having departed and having collided again, realized their true hidden feelings. After Hiei had come to Genkai's to turn back Yukina's Hiruseki to her owner, he stopped to visit me. Soaked to his skin. Heavy drops of rain spoiled the dryness of his clothing and his mood. I just couldn't help laughing at his appearance. An angry one but cute at the same time. I quickly grabbed a towel from the bathroom and returned to my room where he had been waiting. Oh, I forgot to say that he actually had entered the house by stepping over the door sill. It's not like he would come through the window on other occasion. But he knocked the door and patiently waited till I opened it. I would expect him yelling his loungs out in the front yard to let him (the hell) into the house. One way or the other, I happened to be alone in the house, studying and taking care of my plants. That care focused on the little demon. He didn't seem to care for my care that much when I had neared him.

'I will just wipe your hair, Hiei. That's all, ' I said because being his friend or no, his katana looked dangerous. Especially when he slowly lowered his hand and fisted the hilt. He relaxed and allowed me to do so, he allowed me to touch him, even though it was the fibre of the towel which was actually touching his hair. But I couldn't prevent my movements from accidental direct contact with his body. Suddenly, I dropped the towel (oh, how lucky I was being clumsy in that moment!) and both of use came down to lift it. Our hands touched, my eyes met his.

'Are you checking if the Earth's gravity works? ' he asked. My jaw dropped. He smiled.

'That's it, ' he said and without any warning, he attacked my lips and slipped his tounge into my mouth. He literally took my breath away and I had to involuntarily push him a bit away. His disappointment dissapeared when I (having taken a breath of air) embraced him and kissed him so eagerly that he lost his balance and we both fell to the floor.

Since that I have been guarding that towel as my treasure. Though my greatest treasure is my love to Hiei. Not only because of its value. But because treasures, having an enormous price, are usually objects of attacks. That's why they have to be hidden, isolated from their surroundings, unknown and safe. We both knew it would be unreal to maintain our relationship publicly. My mother, no matter how I like her, could never understand, even though I wouldn't introduce Hiei as a demon. That would unveil another secret anyway. And yes, I am aware of the fact that this time I really have to lie to her. She keeps asking me about my private life, especially my relationships with the opposite sex. And I keep persuading her that I am still single. If I were completely cruel, I could even frankly say to myself that I am no liar! She wants to enquire about my attitudes towards women, towards the opposite gender. I could just claim that I am not in love with any female, and that would be absolutely true! That's just... terrible. And if I am capable of carrying the burden of my major secret, this is no problem. I feel happiness and that heats my mother's heart. Even though she doesn't know why. I have had many opportunities to see her generosity and her strenght to bring sacrifices.

So in the company of my family and friends I didn't give out any signs. When I met Yuusuke, Kuwabara and others to have a drink or to talk for a while, I kept neutrality when the topic of discussion turned to Hiei. A bird caught in a cage can sing delightfully and sincerely, but when released, it can enjoy its freedom and ability to fly. But only in a territory where serenity is granted. And I couldn't be more thankful that Genkai's temple is now uninhabited (urgh, how morbid!). Situated in beautiful and intact nature, far away from civilization, filled with tranquility, the spot became our haven. A haven where we could get to know each other more intimately and show our emotions in physical joy.

Like our first night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone! Here is the second chapter!

I bet the last line of the first chapter talks a lot about this one...

Enjoy! And review!

* * *

We were sitting on the lawn behind Genkai's temple which had been a witness of many important and dramatic events. The most remembered (and at that time crucial) one was Yuusuke's (and later Hiei's and my) departure to Makai. That was a starting point which set the happening moving at the speed of avalanche and which resulted in the tournament. Thinking about that, I came into conclusion that Yuusuke would always be a kind of mystery to everyone. His unexpectable nature can be a flicker with an imense power to blaze things up or can cause a simple, yet exciting peace move. However, he will always stay that spontaneous guy. When he was about to visit Yomi (speaking profanities as usual) I was really worried. Trembling with fear seeing a vision of disastrous war. Now I know that nothing like that would ever happen. On the one hand, Yuusuke now possesses powerful youki which provides a challenge, but on the other hand, his behaviour smells of simple and direct human. He doesn't really care for prestige, social status or control – his only desire is to fight for fun. And accompanied by the desire to fight face to face and to make each invidual to show their own abilities he proposed the tournament. Though I bet he didn't have this complex psychological scrutiny in his mind. No. Luckily, all went well and Yuusuke found his satisfaction. He doesn't belong completely to Ningenkai, nor to Makai. Both of them attract him in a way.

Reaching this point in my thoughts (and at the same time holding the hand of my precious youkai), I recollected the quite embarrassing situation at the train station after my arrival to Ningenkai. It's not like it was that humiliating for me, not really. In Kuwabara's case, the terms were different. He seemed to be offended a bit. That brought anxiety into my heart. I feel no shame of my love to Hiei, that was not the reason. But I had to face the hindrance which often (always) had prevented me from acting with complete inner coldness or indulgence – my sentimentality. No doubt I represent sort of a role model for him. I remember hearing him say this when I was helping him with his maths homework. It's not hard to put two and two together.

My brooding must have taken tons of my love's patience as I felt a light squeeze of his hand.

'What are you thinking about? ' he asked.

'Nothing serious, ' I answered and gave him one of my tender looks. He raised his eyebrows and turned his whole body to me.

'You should know by now that your doubtless knack of lying doesn't apply to me. Tell me the truth, ' he retorted, but lowering and softening his voice at the wish of sincerity. I sighed and spit it out. Hiei shook his head after 'hn'ing.

'You are a human. Despite being fond of having your hapiness you are clinging on tradition. Those two aspects make friction and cause headache and wrinkles. Why don't you forget about it now? You have thousands of hours sinking into slush.'

'And after all those desperation you expect me to feel careless while with you, right? ' I asked, touching his left knee, bent above my straightend legs.

'Of course, ' he exhaled in masked culmination of emotions, then smirked. 'But I thought, or to be more object, _heard _your relief of having a relatively secret place for us. If you were looking for privacy and no disturbance and finally achieved them, why do you waste your limited time troubling? You know very well that these moments are rare, not only for you but also for me. There is no time to worry. We are meeting at this place to _avoid_ worries. Don't you bring them unnecessarily.'

His words, his soft caring deep voice dissipated all my anguish. I smiled and he replied. I was so grateful that he knew all my weaknesses and tolerated them. His love sparkled with truth and honesty. In spite of my mistakes, he respected me and managed to cure my broken inner peace.

'I love you so much, ' I said and pushed him onto his back. Quite noise of rustling grass under the blanket occured as he shifted to let me crawl over him. He put his arms around my neck and pulled me closer.

'Good. Let's get down to business. '

Oh, how blunt! I thought for this microsecond before my lips melded with his. His fiery kisses drove me into ecstasy. Touching his tounge with mine, feeling the passionate living flesh in my mouth was slowly taking my senses into the sweet depths of sensation. The night was chilly and the light wind would awaken my thermoreceptors to bring goose-flesh on my skin, but the increasing heat won over and gradually covered our bodies with sweat.

I broke our kiss and whispered into his ear. 'I want you, Hiei. '

Hiei was breathing heavily and his words came in pants. 'Shut up and work. '

No additional prompting was needed. Putting my arms around his upper back I kissed my way down his neck. He tilted his head and his sighs sent vibrations to the sensitive skin of my lips. Oh, how charming it was to listen to the music of his voice-box. The intensive assaults on senses would tear such a container as body is apart if it couldn't release the waves of pressure and pleasure out by sighing, clenching, fisting, pressing and urging.

'Damn! You have too much clothing on! ' he cursed, pushed me away and in a few seconds we were both naked.

'Now it's great to know that not only your running is marvellously fast, ' I said kissing him on his neck again. He laughed and arched his hips.

'Hiei! ' I moaned and increased my speed, too. I let my hands roaming freely over his body, paying special attention to his inner thights while kissing his nipples. Those proved to be extra sensitive. At least the digging pain on my back felt so. Silver moonlight poured out onto his body and made all the droplets of sweat glisten.

'Oh, yes... aah... yes, ' he cried while I was circling his navel with my tounge. He brought me back to kiss me again. Battling over dominance with our tounges I slowly brought my hand to his member. He shuddered in instance. Not releasing his lips I started moving my hand up and down his erection. He thightened his embrace and then slowly slided his hands down my back to squeeze my bottom. That pushed the air of my lungs in another moan. Closing his eyes, he threw his head back.

'Ah... Kurama... faster... yeah..., ' he panted in husky voice which sent shivers all over my body. I couldn't believe his voice could sound so sexy. Normally monotonous arrogant speech and those wistful urges had the same author and that made me even more arroused (if possible). Not mentioning how touching his hard and enlarging member burnt my hand hot.

'Hiei... look at me... '

He opened his red eyes and looked into my half-closed green ones.

'Oh, gods... ' I screamed when Hiei reached his climax. His Jagan glowed immensely and radiated gold light through the fabric of his headband. I sat down consterned while Hiei was coming back to percieve the outer world.

'That was the hell fantastic, ' he exhaled but could hardly miss my startled look.

'What's up? ' he asked in surprise.

'That's not fair, you know. '

'What are you talking about? '

'Your Jagan, ' I pointed on his forehead. 'It was glowing gold when you came to orgasm. '

'Really? ' he asked fingering his forehead. 'I didn't know you long for a gold-glowing eye on your forehead. Now it's too late. Shigure is dead. '

'Don't be ridiculous, ' I said while wolfing down his naked body with my sight. 'It seems that your Jagan has side effects. '

'You mean it is able to emphasize the feeling? ' he inquired and a wicked smile was curving his lips. 'How practical.'

'I bet Shigure never knew that. '

'Well, if you want to have a Jagan implanted, you have it done so because you seek for other purposes. ' he retorted and pushed me down.

'But if you aren't satisfied with what you have, I won't force myself on you. '

I slapped him mentally and hissed warningly.

'Don't. You. Dare. '

'I guess that means you won't mind. '

'No, ' I replied while caressing his back. 'That means you will have to work hard. '

He laughed mischeviously and kissed the tip of my nose. 'You bet. '

I caught his lips with mine but in a second he took the initiative. And I was starting to suspect his Jagan if it could track down my sensitive spots. 'Cause he managed to discover them all quickly.

'Oh, Hiei, ' I cried out when he was showering my shoulders with kisses. Maybe it was the warmth of his breath or the tingling of his hair which made this spot extremely pleasurable to be touched. And licked.

'I see you are all right with my tounge here, ' he said straddling my hips and wandering his hands over my chest in slow deliberate movements.

'There are so many places which are writhing to feel your tounge, ' I murmured grabbing his hips. He moved himself above me and kissed my chest right above my human heart.

'Here? ' he asked almost innocently, if that could be even claimed seeing this temptating look in his eyes. I shook my head, comfortable with playing the game he began.

'Lower. '

Hiei moved down to put his lips above my navel. 'This one? ' he smirked and moved his hands on my hips.

'Lower. ' I repeated with impatience. He kissed his way down to my member and I trembled. His eyes spoke volumes.

'What about here? ' he whispered and kissed the base of my erection. My thinking started to blur.

'Higher. ' I moaned. He chuckled (that bastard!) and moved his lips just a bit up.

'There? ' he asked and I grunted.

'Higher, Hiei, higher! '

As desperate as my pleas sounded, he tormented my body on and kissed my member again, slowly climbing to the tip.

'Aah... Hiei, please... don't tease... '

'But you wanted me to work hard, ' he pointed out and caressed my inner thights. He seemed to have mercy on me, though, as he planted his next kiss on the tip. I moaned with pleasure and my fingers unintentionaly burrowed in his hair.

'Hiei! ' I cried out as he took my erection whole in his mouth. Burning down even the slightest traces of coherent thoughts, he filled my body with sensuality and growing trance until I came into his mouth. Exhausted and contented I brought his lips to mine and locked his lips with loving kisses. He lay down beside me and we hugged, conforming our bodies to fit each other.

The heat gradually subsided and made them hide inside. Nested in each other's harm, they fell asleep under the vigilance of their love haven.


	3. Chapter 3

_The third chapter!_

* * *

'Phew! What a close shave!'

A sigh of relievement left my lips when I arrived to Genkai's temple one warm sunny day, two months after our first date. Though I knew Hiei wouldn't be mad if I were late, patience was just a far-away quality which a hot-headed demon as my youkai was didn't posses. That would result in either sulking or eagerness. The later would be more appreciated but uncertain. Being quite a mystery to me (and not only me), Hiei and his behaviour couldn't be calculated by simply inputing data into a formula. No obvious logic, more excitement.

I sat down on the entrance staircase and closed my eyes. Lowering my attention, I could set my brain free of perceiving the objective reality of the outer world. Inhaling and exhaling fresh air, my ears caught the whisper of the surrounding greenery. It's true that I use plants mainly to provide me with deadly arms but at the same time all my senses, if not occupied by other stimuluses, are sensitive to their _eidols_. I could hear their thoughts, their discussions, their emotions. It might seem ridiculous, but could a normal human stay at least calm if they were told that a rose could turn into a killing wound? Not really. To recognize the potential of a particular species of _Plantae_, I have to know the 'personality' of each one. That's why I can recognize they typical characters. That's why I understand them. I remembered a situation which had happened at Meiou. A plant in bio laboratory wasn't in a good shape. Although I would be able to cure the problem even withouht my abilities, that plant started blooming at that time. The surprising thing was that it had never come into bloom before even though since then it has been taken care of as before. That means my special powers were received by that plant and it felt it had a comprehensive soul at its surroundings. All my classmates assigned this 'virtue' to me, except from Kaitou (it happened after he had found about my true identity). They went like 'there is no wonder – Shuichi is the best at bio! '. What was more, even my biology teacher was astonished. Now it's easy to imagine how it affected students' mentality.

Deep in my contemplations, I didn't realize how much time had passed since I came. However, when Hiei turned up, I glimpsed at my wrist-watch and discovered Hiei's fourty-minute delay. What caught my sight afterwards was more essential, though.

'Hiei! ' I exclaimed, rushing to my lover. 'What has happened? '

He had blood on his clothing and even a few drops on his left cheek. I was gyrating around him like in frenzy as I was trying to find his injuries. When I finally came to my senses, he was still stolid and a bit... amused? Yes, that must have been amusement.

'I know that suicidal thoughts aren't alien to me, but don't you think I would let you know immediately if I were in a seriously bad state? ' he asked in low voice, still looking at me with that same appearance.

'No. But I was worried. And because I was worried, the first idea I had was checking your health, ' I explained accusatively.

'Hn.'

Hiei raised his eyebrow. I smiled. 'That's what you wanted to say, isn't it, Hiei? '

'Does it mean you aren't interested in the blood anymore? ' he retorted, a bit angry. Just a bit, because he was relaxed otherwise. I shrugged my shoulders and walked up to the pond, not in a long distance. Not alone, of course. I dragged Hiei with my by fisting his sleeve. He didn't show any resistance. 'Since it's not yours..., ' I said, washing his cheek with his wet white scarf (which wasn't stained with blood and which I had grabbed from around his neck).

'Your blood isn't mine, too. But I don't suppose you wouldn't care if _that _was on my clothes.'

I stopped rubbing his cheek, dropped the scarf and took his chin in my fingers.

'How simple and clever, ' I murmured and kissed his lips. He pulled me to his chest and deepened the kiss. I let my arms embrace him and squeezed lightly. He burried his fingers in my hair – oh, how I love this! (He knows that very well.) Having come into the state of breathlessness, I pushed back, still holding him. He was smiling, not trying to hide that he liked kissing.

'I learned that you don't mind hugging a youkai covered in blood. I'll keep that in mind. '

'Well, it's not yours, ' I said, fingering his lower back. 'Nor mine. ' I added when he opened his mouth.

'That's not what I wanted to say. ' he replied.

'But you have no difficulty blooding even the last bit of my clothes which is not dirty. '

'You forgot your headband, ' I pointed out. 'And if you don't find it significant throwing your scarf away in the majority of your fights, your objection is irrelevant.'

'My headband is irrelevant, ' he said, freeing himself from my embrace.

'In my sense, it is, ' I said, sitting down on the green grass beside Hiei. 'But I'm curious about the blood. Let me guess. New Makai fashion? '

Hiei laughed. 'I don't know if it's even possible to talk about fashion in Makai. But if, it wouldn't be _new_, but _the first_. And a desperate act of boredom. '

'If peace is boring, than we can expect nothing but apocalypse, ' I judged and put my arm around Hiei to let his head rest against my shoulder. He snuggled and sighed.

'That cannot be avoided, ' he said indiferently.

'Agreed, ' I said, having the same indulgent tone in my voice. I took his hand into mine and jointed our fingers.

'But... before the world comes to its end, you can tell me the origin of the blood, ' I said lovingly into his ear.

'If you keep tickling my earlobe, all that you will hear from me are moans,' Hiei said and put his left hand around my lower back sitting at my right side.

'Hmm, ' I sighed. 'There's plenty of time for that. Now tell me the whole story. '

'There's not much to talk about. Mukuro couldn't miss my frequent absence at Alaric. It's not like she is jealous. She isn't in love with me after all. '

'Really? ' I asked. I was convinced in quite the opposite. Maybe my human imagination went too far into romantic conflicts known from novels.

'Of course. I know it could seem otherwise. But the truth is not that fantastic. We are only... very grateful to each other. If there is any love between us, I could name it a love between siblings. The thing is that we opened to each other entirely and that caused commotion which was exaggerated. And when it subsided, we realized our true feelings. That didn't lead to dissapointment, though. We are completely contended. '

'What a perfect analysis!' I could help mocking him. I knew Hiei was always able to think this way, but he never let it out. But I could feel he enjoyed talking with me.

'And what's the point then? ' I asked fast when I spotted Hiei knit his eyebrows.

'Curiosity. She wanted to know the cause. First, she tried to enquire about me by asking indirectly my... eeh, coworkers. (My laugh.) I'm too cunning to be attentive. They couldn't tell her anything. She didn't try to get the answer right from me. Well, the last resort was spying on me. And that's the bloody part. '

'If I got it right, 'I pondered. 'You wanted to mark the situation with the label of 'no comment' and killed her servants. ' He nodded and pulled out his katana.

'You can see your deduction is correct, ' he said. 'Except from one thing – I didn't kill them. I just made a few cuts. Too bad that I hit their arteries. '

The blood on the sword- edge was still liquid – and brightly red.

'I think they won't forget. '

'_I_ think they will learn to use their own brains, ' Hiei said and stood up to wash his sword.

I jumped up and took away his cloak.

'And what about this? 'I asked and threw it away. He closed his eyelids halfway and put his arms around me. 'This is irrelevant, ' he said and tucked at my shirt.

* * *

_... I hope the end of the chapter is quite clear..._

_Explanations_

_eidols - it is a term used by ancient atomists (mainly Democritos) - they are 'substances' (or to be more exact - groups of atoms) which have an effect on our senses and through them humans are able to percieve the outer world - I find it suitable to use it here_

_Plantae - this is the latin name of the highest systematic (taxonomic) category - the category regnum - and it contains all the lower categories and thus all the species of plants_


	4. Chapter 4

_Good news, my dear readers!_

_The fourth chapter of LOVE HAVEN is finally here! _

_Sorry for the long waiting and thanks for your patience!_

_Enjoy! And review, please!_

* * *

'Oh, no!'

Kurama nearly yelled his lungs out of despair. He was standing by the pond at Genkai's place where he was supposed to meet his little black-haired boyfriend. He sank to sit on the flat rock near the pond and sighed.

'And I thought you would be happy to see me, ' came a deep voice from around the corner. Kurama lifted his head and smiled at his beloved Hiei, who was walking towards him.

'Well, you are wrong, ' Kurama stood up and gave him a big hug. 'Cause I am super extra happy to see you. '

Hiei smirked and snorted. He didn't refuse the warm loving embrace, though. Quite the opposite, he returned the hug with eagerness of his own style. That means putting his nails into the action a bit.

'Hey, that hurts! ' Kurama yelped with lenient scolding. Hiei shrugged his shoulders and let himself free from the hug to sit down on the flat rock. 'I am sorry, ' he said. 'I was so super extra happy to see you that I forgot to put a pinch of control into the mixture. '

Kurama grinned and sat down beside him. 'What about putting your lips and tongue into the action?' Kurama proposed. Hiei moved his body closer to Kurama's and whispered in soft voice. 'Only on the condition that _your _lips and tongue cooperate. '

A short, but sweet kiss took away a few seconds of their happiness at their love haven. Well, they had a lot of time for other kisses later. A curious question was floating above them at that moment. And that question was pronounced by Hiei after they parted their lips. 'Then what made you scream in that way?'

Kurama made a sad face. 'I wanted to bring you some chocolate. I have discovered a new brand of perfect flavour and I wanted you to try some, too. '

'Yes, but you were so wolfish to eat it all and now you regret it because you feel sick. Well, shame on you. '

Kurama pinched his side and tickled his ribs. 'If I wanted to have chocolate orgies, I wouldn't be willing to share with anyone, Hiei. '

'I'm not that sure about that, you know, ' Hiei chuckled. 'Taking another person as a culprit would diminish your guilt from the outside position. '

'If you want to moralise about guilt and innocence, I know a skilled expert. His name is Yoko Kurama. Wanna talk to him and take his advice? ' Kurama remarked and tilted his head to the side as if ready for a quick action.

Hiei shook his head. 'All I wanna talk about is why you haven't brought any of that delicious chocolate to me. '

Kurama laughed and ran his fingers through Hiei's hair. 'I wanted to bring the chocolate for you, not to you. I do not want to force you to anything because I love you, darling. '

Hiei propped his elbows against his knees and put his head onto his palms. 'If you don't stop that ridiculous talking at the moment, I will have to have a cup of coffee to keep myself awake. '

'Very funny, Hiei. But all right, here is the truth. I was just about to go to the kitchen and grab a bar of that chocolate, but an unexpected guest interrupted me. When that guest left I didn't have much time and I had to hurry to catch the train. The chocolate is lying on the kitchen table forgotten now. '

'Look at the bright side of the thing, Kurama, ' Hiei said, trying lamely to hold a smile. 'You can devour it mercilessly after all. '

'Don't make me devour _you_ so that you won't be able to stand on your feet for a week. ' Kurama warned and shook his index finger in a childish game of giving lessons.

'Urgh! Don't you scare me! You are giving me goose-flesh. ' Hiei said and tilted his body away from Kurama.

'Hey! I want to have some rough meat, not shivering jelly for dinner! ' Kurama bursted out. Hiei showed his fangs and 'hn'ed. 'I hope you will eat too much and get fat. '

Kurama laughed and gave him a quick peck on his nose. 'Guess who made me almost late for the train. '

Hiei pondered for a while (at least it seemed so) and then took a blind guess. 'A stupid ningen girl who won't let you have your peace if not told for the hundredth time that you aren't interested? '

'No match. It was Yuusuke. '

Hiei raised his eyebrows. It was obvious that a spark of surprisement was his true impression.

'Yuusuke? What did he want from you? '

'He was just walking around and decided it would be nice to drop in and say hello. ' Kurama said.

'No matter how hard I try, I cannot just understand Yuusuke wholy. He is unpredictable. ' Hiei confessed with sincerity in his tone of voice. Kurama put his arm around Hiei's shoulder to put Hiei's head on his shoulder and with his other hand he started to caress his lover's cheek.

'I have been thinking about his actions a lot so far. ' Kurama said. 'And I understand. '

'Really? ' Hiei asked curiously. Kurama nodded and kissed the top of Hiei's head.

'The fact is that Yuusuke is simple. Such simplicity is beautiful, though. '

'Beautiful? You consider carelessness beautiful? ' Hiei asked in amazement.

'Just slow down, take a distance from the subject and the solution will be as visible as light at the end of the tunnel. '

'Your binomials speak volumes. ' Hiei remarked and leaned against Kurama. 'Go on. '

'Well, a fourteen-year old boy in Ningenkai is a boy in adolescence. Adolescence is a period when youngsters start to make their own opinions and attitudes towards the outer world and their own lifestyle. Living in a single-parent family, included the fact that the parent is fond of alcoholic beverages, isn't very inspiring and hopeful. That's how Yuusuke felt. He felt a sort of uselessness. Seeing all the hypocrites and liars at school added a lot. That's why he tried to avoid school. He appeared there from time to time, but that brought nothing positive. On the contrary, his feelings only deepened. He was completely aware of what he didn't want to live like. Sadly, at the same time he had no idea of _how he actually wanted to live_. Mental stress and helplessness made him boil inside. He transfered his negative energy into mechanic force – or to be short – fighting. This way he could express what he actually felt. However, he only beat bad guys or those ones who were willing to fight. He did it to amuse himself, to run away from his pain.

And then the accident occured. He tried to save that little child's life without rational thinking. That means it was an act of _his spirit_, his real I AM. That wasn't expected in Reikai, as no-one could know his real qualities. He hadn't been given chance to prove them until then. But people show their real hopes, desires and values in spontaneous and rationally uncontrolled moments. Koenma discovered his real potential and let him become the Reikai Tantei. He _needed _someone like Yuusuke. Yuusuke is stubborn and unpredictable, that cannot be doubted. But at the same time, he is willing to fight for a good thing no matter the circumstances. And he won't stick to anything so that he can keep his thoughts clear. Fairness, honesty, sincerity, strong will, love and respect to people who are worth it and direct educational refusal towards people who need to be shown the right way to behave...

Those character traits of his could never be shown in Ningenkai. He didn't know about them because they were covered under the tightening layer of inner pain and rejection. Working as the Spirit Detective gave him the reason to live and to find his place in creation – a place which meant much more than being a straight-A student in Ningenkai. He managed to change his life forever – he managed to change his life in the positive sense. And he won't be hurt anymore. The true happiness of a virtuous being is the knowledge that your virtues are generally beneficial and that you will never have to live in fear that you might be punished someday – because real inner goodness is protected! '

Hiei blinked his eyes a few times and gazed at Kurama in astonishment. 'You have had to come through a large eruption of wisdom. Your lava has completely burnt my brain to ash. '

Kurama laughed at Hiei's look and nearly choked before speaking again. 'That must have been a great deal of lava. I hope the volcano hasn't become quiescent. '

Hiei smiled and placed a kiss on Kurama's lips. 'You are brilliant, Kurama. I love you. '

Kurama returned the smile and the kiss. 'You are right, Hiei. I love you. '

Hiei curved his lips. 'You make me wanna throw you to that pond. '

'Could a long love-making save me from this tragedy? ' Kurama asked.

Hiei made an unknowing face. 'I don't know. Just give it a try and see. '

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_The next chapter is here after a long time!_

_As you can see this fanfic is taking a form of single conversational episodes... This chapter is the same. _

_But let's hope the fanfic won't be endless... _

* * *

The day was beautiful. Each day spent at Genkai's temple could be included into the list of beautiful days. Of course, they were the only days when Kurama could actually meet his lover. However, the beauty he was thinking of while waiting for Hiei to arrive was far more general. He remembered his friends saying how serene that place was. At that time, he would never think of the next events to happen. He was happy to see Yusuke and Keiko kissing at the beach and than playing merrily in the sea. He was relieved that for that moment everything had passed. Each end means a new beginnig. A beginnig which meant both victory and loss. It's true that he decided to deal with his past once for all but deep-root emotions have survived. Frankly, he couln't help thinking of Jin, Touya and others. He managed to say goodbye to the old Yoko days, to the old days of cruelty and lack of mercy. What he couldn't manage was saying goodbye to real friends. But there wasn't even a pinch of frustration. As long as he was tuned on the same wavelenght as they were, he would be able to feel peaceful.

'In thoughts again?' a familiar deep voice penetrated his brooding. He turned his head and saw his beloved demon walking towards him. Hiei joined him and took a seat next to his lover on the wooden staircase leading to the temple.

'That's the same as if you asked: Breathing again?'

Hiei shook his head, his dark spiky hairstrands following this movement. 'Not necessarily. Breathing keeps you alive, but certain thoughts in your head could be deadly. '

'Only in my head? ' asked Kurama and let his arm wrap around the smaller demon's shoulders.

'Do not try to avoid the topic, ' warned the little youkai with a half-smile. 'I just want to make sure you aren't plotting against me. '

Kurama laughed. 'What is restraining you? You know you could read my mind easily. '

Hiei nodded but then said: 'Sure. I would get lots of information about your sincerity. But that's not the goal. I bet you know what a self-lie means. '

Kurama inhaled rather profoundly. Of course he knew. Not wanting the conversation to be mislead, he smiled and kissed Hiei's nose. 'You know, I might start plotting against you. For instance, how to convince you to be uke today. '

Hiei smirked and lifted his chin up. 'No doubt you would have to do lots of research on that. '

Kurama agreed. 'Yeah. I actually found a useful book called: The effective guide how to make your partner be bottom. '

Hiei raised his eyebrows and turned his head to look at Kurama. 'The reason why you couldn't bring the book is that it's over one thousand pages long. '

Kurama burst out laughing. No matter how hard he tried, but when he was alone with Hiei, he couldn't hold laughing back. That was no problem after all. At least his little lover _heard_ that he was making Kurama happy. Not that he wouldn't know that, anyway.

'Yes! And because it's that long, I had to invest quite a great deal of resources. Do not try to sabotage my attempt, then. '

Hiei hit his forehead with his right hand. The other hand was occupied by holding Kurama's waist. 'That book is a piece of rubbish. If it's first step is to tell your partner not to sabotage your attempt, then you really don't need anything else to satisfy your desire. What the hell is the rest of the book about? '

'Surprise, ' said Kurama a kissed Hiei on the lips. How he enjoyed melting the demon's rigidity! Even with him, Hiei kept a certain degree of alert. That could only be marked as sensible and healthy. But while kissing, Hiei dropped his guard even deeper and sank into the feeling. Rare moments should be savoured entirely.

When they parted, Kurama restored the conversation. 'OK, I have told you my news. Now it's your turn. '

'I'm not sure if I am the right one to bring you the hottest news fresh from Makai, ' uttered Hiei lazily, leaning against Kurama's shoulder. He was still enjoying the echoes of their kissing.

'You can say whatever you want, but life in Makai is never dull. Not even now. Or is it? '

Hiei shook his head slightly, nicely massaging Kurama's shoulder. 'If you constantly came across stupid ningens who happen to occur in Makai you would be too pissed off to contemplate over boredom. '

'Don't exaggerate, Hiei. There aren't so many poor fellows, are there? ' he asked with concern. In the next second, he took a mental note not to mention the article in the newspaper where humans marked his lover as an alien.

'Not as many as in Ningenkai, ' Hiei retorted, visibly irritated. Dropping the subject was the best option at that moment.

'Come on, Hiei. What about others? ' Kurama prompted. Sooner or later, he would have revealed his secret wishes.

'You care about them, do you? I understand. They are all right. Training, fighting, having fun, talking about how they are going to kick Yusuke's ass. '

Kurama was grateful to Hiei not to make fuss about that. Surely, he knew Kurama very well. And he had respect. Not a single reason not to smile widly. He looked at Hiei and found out his eyes were closed. Kurama was starting to think Hiei might have been a bit tired. Or he just wanted to spend some time in silence. A stinging thought ran through Kurama's mind. He realized he had tried to fill each second with his lover with some sort of happening, that he couldn't even remember them just relaxing. At least Hiei had no problem doing what he wanted.

'I also met someone special, ' spoke Hiei after a long lapse of time. That could have sounded ambiguous. But Kurama knew that the real meaning was plain and simple. Hiei's voice gave no signs of secrecy. He stayed completely relaxed. Whichever physical or non-physical sense Kurama would use, each of them informed him about complete honesty of his lover.

'Whom? ' asked Kurama. He had a premonition that Hiei was refering to someone Kurama knew very well. Using the word 'special' wasn't typical of Hiei. And next, if he even pronounced such a word, one could be sure that the quality marked as 'special' had nothing to do with Hiei's personal preferences. That only signified that the person Hiei was talking about was someone special to Kurama.

'I met Yomi, ' Hiei confessed, not moving a muscle (apart from his facial muscles to be able to speak, of course.)

_Yomi..._ Kurama couldn't avoid thinking of his past when the topic turned to Yomi. He was the most significant living testimony of his previous life as Yoko. There could have been memories, special abilities, fights and so, but... meeting Yomi after one thousand years meant the hardest wake-up call.

'I happened to be a witness of his fight with Shura. And to be exact, ' Hiei made a smart smirking curve of his lips (which Kurama loved), 'it was a verbal quarrel. '

Kurama tried hard not to burst into laughter. At least he got distracted from torturing memories. An image of Yomi having a row with Shura must have been a great spectacle to watch. Not that he had never seen them 'having a row' before. The tournament in Makai was more than enough to prove how Yomi's education methods worked. However, this case certainly wasn't from those life-threatening ones.

'Well, Shura is open and obstinate. What else could you expect of such a child? '

Hiei arched an eyebrow. 'At least Shura has a parent. ' Kurama slapped himself mentally. He knew Hiei had no intentions to take that sentence personally. However, there was a slight similarity with his own character, and it made him... kind of sad. That wasn't Kurama's objective. Kurama gave his little demon a kiss on his temple. Not an apologizing one, but a reassuring one.

'Did you talk to him? ' Kurama asked. He really wanted to know.

'Yes. He wanted to know how Mukuro was. ' Hiei answered, playing randomly with a strand of Kurama's long red hair. Kurama knitted his eyebrows. _Yomi caring for his ex-opponents? _

'Quite strange, ' Kurama said. 'Why is he so interested in her wellness? He wouldn't have paid attention to such things before. Has he really changed that much? Has he really put all his former attitudes away? '

Hiei shrugged his shoulders. 'No idea. But I gave him an answer. He actually smiled when I told him that Mukuro was doing fine. You know, I suspect him of knowing the truth about Mukuro's gender all the time. '

Kurama thought for a moment. 'It's more than probable. In Gandara, Yomi was very popular for his perfect hearing. Nothing said could be hidden from him. He could hear any speech of anyone in Gandara. Maybe he could detect all features of Mukuro's voice and draw conclusions from that. Or he could feel the small differences in pulmonary ventilation or blood amount. I cannot say exactly.'

'You can be right. ' Hiei said. 'Yomi might know more secrets than anyone. '

Kurama eyed his lover suspiciously. _This is no casual remark. _There must have been more to what Hiei just said.

'What else was Yomi talking about? ' Kurama probed cautiously. He didn't want to jump into conclusions quickly, although his intuition was more than sure.

'Look. I am no fool. And Yomi is quite straight. He told me he wished me a beautiful day in Ningenkai... '

Kurama was astonished. _Yomi knows! _Actually, there was no reason to be surprised.

'Looks like Yomi knows that appearances are deceitful. Not being fully focused on your sight perceptions can bring lots of benefits. '

Hiei snorted. 'As if other senses were inferior to sight. '

Kurama could only agree. And relax again. Yomi provided no danger. Everything could be misused, but there was no situation ahead which could lead Yomi to such actions.

'Well, Yomi knows about us and I know about you. ' Kurama said with a mischievous smile.

Hiei gave him a playful slap on the left cheek. 'You do. I will the next time. '


End file.
